Last Train
by Ice11
Summary: Brooke Returns Home after recieving some news


Disclaimers: Same as usal no one is mine  
Summery Brooke returns home after recieving some news  
Rating: Aganst  
feedback: I'll take it  
  
Last Train  
As I wait at the station tears fill my eyes.  
I can't help but wonder what I could have done.  
To stop things from going this far, Actually I know what I could have done.  
But I took the easy way out leaving everyone and thing behind.  
It was just easier that way I had these feelings for as long as I can remember.   
But being the coward I am I left without a word I knew she needed me but I figured she was strong enough.   
To make it through I should have known better.  
If anyone could see through that image she had built.   
Of nothing ever getting to her it should have been me.   
We had gotten pretty close towards the end.   
It was beginning to become more than just a friendship between us.   
But neither was ready to face what the world would think.   
So she got with him I knew he was just using her to get what he needed.  
But she truely believed he loved her and they would be happy.   
So I left going on with my own life I kept in touch every now and then just to see how things were.   
I'll never forget the day when she said he left.  
I could hear the pain of her heart and the emptiness of someone.   
Who had given up I knew she was no longer the person I once knew.   
Who was once so full of life and determined to take everything it had to offer.   
I tried to reassure her that everything would be o.k. and she still had alot to give the world.  
It was just waitng for her to show them exactly who it would be dealing with.   
We talked for awhile then she said she had to go and said for me not to worry.   
She just needed sometime to get through I actually believed her and said I'd be home soon then we could catch up on old times.   
That was the last I heard until now I got the call this morning it was an old friend.   
Who called to tell me they had found her locked in her room.   
On the floor in one hand a bottle of vodka and the other a picture of him.   
Next to her layed a bottle of sleeping pills they also said they had found a letter written to me.   
I asked what it said all I was told was I would have to read it myself.   
So now I'm on my way of finding out what it is my best friend had to say.  
Before she took her life I feel chills down my spine as I enter her room it still smells like her.   
I can't belive she's actually gone I keep waiting for her to come through the door.   
Excited about something or another but I know that will never be again.   
I sit on her bed being extra careful afraid I might put something out of place.  
My hands shake as I open the letter. Tears start to fill my eyes as I read the words   
" I'm sorry that I have done this to you I never wanted to cause you this kind of pain but I could no longer live the lie I've been living.   
I know that everybody thought I my heart was broken when he left.  
But that isn't true it was broken the day you left and he knew that.   
It didn't take him to figure out that I wasn't in love with him and could never be since the only person I loved and would ever love had taken the last train out of my heart.  
That's why we both agreed to end the relationship.   
I never told anyone that not even you.   
Funny isn't it even all that I realized I still thought it would be easier just to let everyone think he boke my heart instead of telling the truth but after I heard your voice.   
I knew I could no longer live that lie so I took the only other way out.   
I know I should have said something and things might be different but you sounded so happy and I didn't want to do or say anything to ruin that.   
I know dumb right cause now if things has went the way I planned.   
Then everybody is probably hurting wondering what they could have done especially you and I am sorry.  
I don't think anyone will really know how sorry I am but at the time I thought it would end it all.   
I'm just sorry it affected others.  
I never meant to hurt anyone least of all you.   
But that's me never thinking and always messing up some where.   
Again I'm sorry and never forget that I loved you still do as I write this and always will.  
Just keep that thought and the memory of me. I'll always be there with you."  
I broke down I couldn't believe why she had done it we both were so stupid to worry about what others would think and stand in the way of our own happiness.  
Now it's to late I can't really remember much of the last couple of days except for sleeping, crying, reading your letter over and over again.   
A few friends would drop by trying to help me through this.  
Everyone knows now they claimed to have known for awhile.  
But never said anything since we didn't funny how things turn out when it's to late.   
It's the day of the funeral everybody has said their peace and left me to say mine.   
I know your here maybe not physically but in spirit so I'll just say what I know that you already know and that's   
that I miss and wish you were here. I'll never forget you. I can't since it is you that I now, have and always will love and like in your letter   
you also rode the last train out of my heart 


End file.
